


Vi er perfekt

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: This fic starts on last friday's clip (4x09) and ends next saturday





	Vi er perfekt

**FRIDAY**

Yousef didn’t want to film that video, he didn’t want to be there. Sana’s text cancelling their…date?…had left him devastated. The last thing he wanted was to run into her at her house. He didn’t know how to act around her, he wasn’t sure what exactly she wanted.

At least he had convinced the boys to film outside. They all knew what had happened, they had pretty much guessed it after he had spent weeks in a bad mood. Elias had been the first one to confront him, to ask him why he was acting like that. Saying that he was surprised when Yousef told him that he liked his sister would be lying. And not only Elias, apparently all of his friends already knew that Yousef liked Sana and after he told him what had happened they had sat him down to give him tips about how to flirt with a girl. The problem was, how can you flirt with a girl that doesn’t want to see you?

They were on the middle of filming a video outside the Bakkoush’s. They had been teasing him nonstop about not wanting to film inside, they had even said it on camera even though Mikael had promised to cut that part before posting the video. They were talking about spinners when he phone rang. When he saw the name on the screen his heart skipped a beat and his lips curved into a smile. He tried to keep the phone away from Elias’ sight but Mikael had already told him. He stood up before answering the call, there was no way he was going to talk to Sana in front of her friends.

He sat on the stairs and answered the call. She asked him if he wanted hang out and he couldn’t be happier. At first he teased her saying that he had other plans but he couldn’t keep the joke for long and ended blurting out that he would meet her whenever he want. Yeah, Yousef trying not to sound desperate? Wasn’t working. They agreed on meeting each other an hour and a half later. That meant he had time but there was no way he was staying there. He went back to his friends and sat as if nothing had happened. Of course, all of his friends asked him what she had said, he tried to act cool as if his heart wasn’t pounding in his chest and he wasn’t about to faint. To avoid his questions he just stood up and left, he had a lot to do before the…date?.

 -X-

Of course Elias wasn’t going to let him leave that easy. Yousef hadn’t taken more than 10 steps when he got to him.

**“Hey! You can’t leave like that”**

**“Elias I have things to do before…”**

**“Before your date with my sister?”**

**“I don’t know if it’s a date…”** Yousef said kind of disappointed

**“Believe me, it is. I know my sister. And just because I know my sister I need to tell you this man…be careful”**

**“Of course! I would never do anything to make her uncomfortable, you know me Elias”** Yousef said offended

**“I’m not talking about that, I know you would never hurt her…I’m talking about you, be careful with yourself Yousef. My sister…she likes you, I know she does but I also know that she has a lot of doubts because you’re not…”**

**“Muslim?”**

**“Exactly”**

**“Yeah…Look Elias, I know me and Sana, we’re not the easiest relationship there is and in the end it’s her decision if she wants to give me a chance, but I have to try, I need to try”**

**“I just don’t want any of you to be hurt”**

**“I know man, and thank you for that”** Yousef said hugging his friend

**“And I swear if you overstep I’m going to kill you”** Elias warned him

 -X-

He walked, ran, to his house after his conversation with Elias. As soon as he entered he went straight to the kitchen and started to look in the fridge.

**“Yousef? What are you doing?”** he heard her mom saying as she entered the kitchen

**“Ah! Mom, you’re just who I was looking for. Is there something to eat?”**

**“What kind of question is that? Of course there is”**

**“Yeah, but I mean, is there something nice? Like for example…is there any soup? You know my favorite one, the one with carrots”** he smiled as he said the last word

**“Do you want it now?”** her mom asked frowning

**“No, I need it like in an hour, less than an hour actually”**

**“I can make it in half an hour but Yousef what’s going on?”**

**“I…I kind of…have a date”** he said blushing

**“A date? With who? Do I know her?”**

**“It’s…Sana”**

**“Bakkoush?”**

**“Do I know any other Sana?”** he chuckled

**“So you’re finally going on a date with Sana, good”**

**“Finally?”**

**“I mean, I’m your mother Yousef, I know you’ve had a crush on her since you met her”**

**“Am I that obvious?”** Yousef said brushing his hair with his fingers

**“You are to me.”** She said smiling **“So the soup…”**

**“It’s for Sana. She’s fasting and we’ll be together when she breaks her fast so I want to bring food for her”**

Her mom just looked at him with a huge smile on her face

**“What?”** he asked frowning

**“I’m just proud of you”** she said **“Now let’s make the girl some soup”**

He kissed his mother’s cheek and went to his room, he had to take a shower and choose what he was wearing, this was his big day and he had to look nice.

 -X-

It was a date. It was definitely a date. He had said that word and Sana hadn’t corrected him. He had been so nervous at first but as soon as Sana and him had started talking everything just felt right. He was proud of making her laugh, and oh how much he liked hearing her laugh, he had acted like a dork sometimes but who was he kidding? That’s what he was, that’s Yousef, and Sana really seemed to enjoy it.

Now they were sitting eating the soup and talking about deep stuff. Sana had told him that she had been bullied in school and his heart had literally broken. Sana, his Sana, didn’t deserve any of that, she deserved to be happy, she deserved to smile every day of her life. When the topic changed into religion Yousef was a little scared that that might be the end of them. They had different opinions on the issue and as much fun as Sana seemed to have had during the day he knew that him not being muslim was still a big no-go for her. He tried to ease the tension by quoting her from the last time  they had been like this, alone and opening up to each other, but of course him being the silly boy he was had quoted her wrong but at least that had made her laugh so his heart felt warm.

**“But if you ever stop believing in God, you’re welcome to my religion. The big revue party religion”** he said smiling to her

**“I don’t really know”** she said thinking **“Is it okay to marry non-religious people in your religion?”**

Was she asking what he thought she was asking?

**“Yeah, that’s totally chill”** he answered

**“I wish it was chill in my religion too”** she almost whispered **”**

Was she really considering it?

**“Why? Are you going to marry a non-religions man?”** his hear beat fast as he waited for her answer

**“Yeah, maybe”** she said smiling at him

**“Who?”**

Maybe he was pushing too far but he needed to know, he needed the confirmation

**“Stephen Curry”** she laughed

**“Wow, Big man”** he laughed too.

Stephen Curry, that was the confirmation he needed.

**“We’re going to make a basketball team together”** she said

He smiled to himself, she remembered their conversation.

**“You are? Six kids then, maybe?”**

**“Yeah”**

**“Okay”**

There was silence for a moment, they were both letting the words sink, Sana had pretty much admitted that she was thinking about giving him a chance.

**“So when are you leaving tomorrow?”**

**“Tomorrow morning”** he said upset, for a moment he had forgotten that he had to leave her the following day **“But I’ll be back…when you’re over Stephen Curry”**

I’ll be back, please wait for me, was what he wanted to say.

**“Okay”**

I’ll wait for you, she meant.

**-X-**

As they stood up to leave Sana did something that he wasn’t expecting. She stood on tip-toes and hugged him placing her arms around his neck. He immediately hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. If Yousef had to name the best moment of his life, it would be this, having Sana in her arms, knowing that deep down she felt the same as he did

**“I’ll be back”** he whispered

**“I’ll miss you”** she whispered back

**“I’ll miss you too”**

**-X-**

The walk home was silent for the most part, neither of them wanted to break the beauty of the moment. As they reached Sana’s house they stood outside her front door.

**“This is it”** Sana said

**“I guess…I guess it’s time to say goodbye”**

**“Yeah…”** Sana said her eyes tearing up a little.

**“I don’t want to go”** he said in a low voice

**“And I don’t want you to go”** she admitted **“But you have to…and I’ll be here when you come back”**

**“Will you?”**

She nodded

**“Just in case I wasn’t clear tonight…I like you Yousef”**

**“God, I like you too Sana”** he said sighing in relief as he took a step forward.

**“You have to promise me that you will text me”** she said **“because if you don’t maybe I’ll get together with Stephen Curry while you’re gone”**

**“I’ll make sure to text you then”** he chuckled

His smiled faded as he leaned closer to her, his eyes on hers. He moved closer and closer as slow as he could so she could stop him whenever she wanted. But she didn’t stop him. She just nodded slightly and closed her eyes. Yousef cupped her face with his hands and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

**“Goodbye Sana”** he whispered as he pulled away to look at her

**“Goodbye Yousef”** she said looking right back at him

 -X-

He kept tossing and turning on his bed unable to sleep. He had to get up in a few hours but he just couldn’t relax. He kept repeating the evening in his mind, bit by bit, still unsure if it had been a dream or if it had been true. He took his phone from his bedside table and opened Sana’s conversation. Maybe he could send her a text and she would read it in the morning.

Before he could even decide what he was going to write he saw the three dots that indicated that Sana was in fact writing to him.

**Sana Bakkoush:** Thanks for tonight Yousef. I hope Turkey is awesome and that no swans eat you up

**Yousef Acar:** Hahaha. Same.

**Yousef Acar:** Are there even swans in Turkey?

**Yousef Acar** Fuck. I can’t sleep

**Yousef Acar:** I have to get up in three hours

**Yousef Acar:** I’m just thinking about you getting together with Stephen Curry this summer

**Yousef Acar:** Please don’t do that…

Please, please, please wait for me, please he meant.

**Sana Bakkoush:** Hahaha

**Sana Bakkoush:** Ok, promise ♥

**Yousef Acar:** **♥**

She had texted him first, she had sent him a heart. Yes, it had definitely been the best day of this life.

 

**SATURDAY MORNING**

Sana woke up late the following day, she hadn’t really slept during the night thinking about Yousef. Her heart hurt because he was leaving but at the same time she felt so happy after what had happened the day before. They had finally talked, they had finally admitted their feelings and she would be waiting for him when he’d come back.

**“Good morning, sis”** Elias said as Sana entered the living room where he was editing some videos

**“Good morning”** she greeted him with a huge smile

**“So, how was your date?”**

“ **He told you?”**

**“Of course he told me, I’m his best friend and you’re my sister. I had to give him the talk and all”** Elias said

**“The talk?”** Sana rolled her eyes at him and sat down next to him

**“You know, if you hurt my sister I’m going to kill you and so on”**

**“Should I say thank you for threatening my…?”** she stopped mid sentence not sure of how to name Yousef

**“Your…boyfriend, maybe?”** Elias asked

**“He’s not my boyfriend”** Sana said blushing

**“Yet”** he winked at her

Sana chuckled and shook her head.

**“Seriously Sana, was it good?”** he asked more serious this time

**“It was, it really was. We talked about everything and we…we agreed to wait for each other until he comes back”**

**“And about him not being muslim?”**

Sana sighed and shrugged

**“I don’t know how that’s going to work out to be honest”** she said **“But I’m willing to find out”**

**“Everything will be okay, you two are the most amazing people I know, you’ll make it work”** he said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

**“Thank you Elias”** she said smiling

**“Hey, if you’re happy, I’m happy remember?”**

**SATURDAY AFTERNOON (SANA’S PHONE)**

…

…

**SATURDAY EVENING (SANA’S PHONE)**

…

…

Sana had a huge smile on her face after watching the video Isak had sent her. Seeing Yousef so happy when she had called him warmed her heart. And seeing all the boys teasing him made her laugh a lot. It was time to make the boy suffer.

…

…

…

 

**SUNDAY**

…

…

**MONDAY**

…

…

**TUESDAY**

…

…

**WEDNESDAY**

…

…

**THURSDAY**

…

…

 

**SATURDAY**

Sana walked around her backyard contemplating all of her friends and family, even her parents and Jamilla were there. They were all there, all talking to each other, listening to some music, just being happy.

It felt so good having them there, even though there was someone missing but she didn’t want to think about it, she didn’t want to get sad about Yousef not being there. Today was a day to celebrate, to be happy.

**“Sana! Herregud you look so great!”** Vilde said approaching her and giving her a hug **“Pink is totally your color”**

**“Thank you Vilde you look so pretty too”**

**“I just wanted to say thank you for this, it’s really nice of you that you planned all of this for us”** she said as Noora, Eva and Chris approached them

**“I’m just really happy you’re all here”** Sana said smiling

**“All?”** Noora asked with a sad face

**“Yeah…someone is missing…but I can’t do anything about it”** Sana said shrugging

**“What if you could?”** Chris asked

**“Chris, he’s in Turkey. Besides I don’t want to be all sad about it”**

**“So if there was a way for him to be here you wouldn’t take it?”** Eva asked smiling

**“Of course, but that’s not happening”** Sana said rolling her eyes

**“Are you sure?”** Vilde said biting her lip

Just as Vilde was finishing her sentence something caught Sana’s attention. The door that led to the backyard opened and no other than Yousef Acar came out of it.

Sana felt as though time has stopped. He walked down the stairs and started to look around, clearly looking for someone, but the way he did it, Sana felt like he was doing it in slow motion.

She noticed the exact moment his eyes found hers.

As soon as Yousef laid eyes on Sana his heart skipped a beat, he had never seen her so beautiful, and Sana was always beautiful. He had tried to make a cool entrance but as soon as he saw her he completely froze and stopped on his spot in the middle of the backyard, too taken aback to even make a move. He saw her smiling and making her way towards her. The time stopped and it was like she was walking on slow motion.

**“Yousef, what are you doing here?!”** she exclaimed as she got to him

He only looked at her in awe, his mouth slightly parted.

**“Yousef?”** she frowned

**“Huh?”** he said shaking his head to focus **“I’m sorry it’s just…you look fucking beautiful Sana”**

Sana smiled at him and blushed.

**“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in Turkey”**

**“I told you I’d come back when you were over Stephen Curry didn’t I?”** he said smirking at her

Sana smiled widely and stood in tiptoes to give him a hug just like she had the last time she had seen him. Yousef wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

**“But what about Turkey?”** she asked

**“It’s always going to be there, I can always come back. But every moment I spend with you is unique and I wouldn’t change that for anything.”** he said looking at her eyes tenderly **“Besides, I think my family is going to be quite happy now that they don’t have to listen to me talking about you the whole day”**

Sana laughed loudly and shook her head.

**“I’m so happy you’re here, now I’m truly surrounded by all the people I care about”** she said

She looked around and her eyes stopped on her mom who was watching them. Sana’s smiled faded for a moment, unsure of her mother’s reaction. Mamma Bakkoush looked at her daughter, then at Yousef and then back at her daughter. She smiled at them as a way to say “If it’s what makes you happy, I’m okay with it”. Sana smiled back at her and turned to face Yousef once more. He was grinning at her, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

Life was good, it was definitely good.

**———X——-**

**Prompts:**

**I know you’re really occupied but could you write something about today’s clip? Like their thoughts during it and a continuation (Yousef waking Sana home). Please please please! Thank you so much in advance! By the way that clip was the end of me!!!  
**

**If you are accepting prompts - could you write a continuation of today’s scene including what Yousef said to Sana when they hugged? Pretty please?  
**

**Promt: Please write something with Yousef writing Sana tomorrow before he leaves and says thank you for yesterday and him needing to make a plan to scare that basketball guy away from her, or something like that.  
**

**Hi! Could you write a fic about today clip from Yousef’s point of view? How excited he was after he got Sana’s call, how he asked his mon for soup, how he walked Sana home and maybe, just maybe decided to change the date of his ticket..?;)  
**

**i have a prompt request for you based of the last clip that i loved : yousef mom catching him putting the soup in the bowls which lead him to talking about sana and his feelings for her to his mom :’)  
**

**please please pLEASE write a fanfic off of todays clips  
**

**omg i hope this isn’t too much to ask but will you be writing a fic of today’s clip ? i’d literally be double fed haha i always read your fics when i have a depressive episode and they make me feel better and alive thank you  
**

**Heey, I have a prompt 4 u!! We skip ahead to August when Yousef returns from Turkey and he meets Sana for the first time since he left. Something where they’re both really goofy with each other like we saw in the clip, because that is seriously what I live for <33  **(I know this isn’t exactly what you asked for sorry)

**Hi! If it’s not much bother to you, could you write something about yesterday’s clip like how the night ended, what happened after the hug, what Yousef said in her ear, Yousef waking her home, them thinking about each other and finally the text conversation… I know it’s a lot but I would love to see it written by you, I really loved this clip!**

**Hey! I know maybe it’s too much but could you also write about Yousef asking her mother for her soup so he can take food to Sana? You can include it in your oneshot or if you want to just write a little drabble… thank you in advance!  
**

**Please in your fic about yesterday could you include what you think they said to each other (that we didn’t see) and Yousef walking Sana home in the end? Thanks!  
**

**Prompt: isak getting the notification and watching the latest hei briskeby video with sana in biology class. (** I know this isn’t what you asked for sorry)

**Prompt: Elias asking Sana how her date went. ❤️ Hope you feel better.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you've liked it


End file.
